12 days of Christmas (Pokemon edition)
by Z-King
Summary: What would the 12 days of Christmas sound like in the Pokemon world you might ask? Well here is a little something that I think it would be like. Enjoy!


_Author's Note: To celebrate this time of the year here is fifth Christmas story, a Pokemon song fic based on a very popular Christmas song._

The 12 Days of Christmas

(A Pokemon version)

To start things off we see a random Pokemon trainer (You can pick what he or she looks like) walking up to Professor Oak's house.

The Trainer enters the house and sees Professor Oak standing by a Christmas tree smiling.

(CUE THE MUSIC!)

 **On the first day of Christmas my Professor gave to me.**

Oak tossed a Pokeball thus releasing the occupant.

 **A Delibird with a pair tree.**

The Delibird walks to the trainer and-OH NO IT"S USING PRESENT!.

The Trainer ducks as the Delibird toss the present to the Trainer showing a tone of small trees with pairs.

The Trainer looks at the present then at Oak saying, "What is a Pair anyway, a new type of berry?"

Oak just shrugged as the Trainer took the Delibird home.

* * *

The next day the Trainer came back to Professor Oak.

 **On the second day of Christmas my Professor gave to me.**

Oak held two Pokeballs and tossed them into the air like before.

 **Two Pidgeots**

The Pidgeots began to peck the Trainer on the head.

 **And a Delibird with a pair tree.**

The Delibird came up to the Trainer then gave the two Pidgetos some of the pair trees.

* * *

The Next day The Trainer came back again.

 **On the third day of Christmas my Professor gave to me.**

Oak tossed three Poke Balls.

 **Three Fletchlings**

The three Fletchlings flew to the Trainer and burned the Trainer's hat.

 **Two Pidgeots**

Before The Trainer could put out the flames, the two Pidgeots attacked again.

 **And a Delibird with a pair tree.**

And the Delibird once again walked by the Trainer and gave out Pairs to the Pokemon.

* * *

Then the came the next day, the Trainer came back. (Maybe he or she should stop)

 **On fourth day of Christmas My Professor gave to me.**

And the professor tossed four Poke balls in the air.

 **Four Oricorio**

Four different forms of Oricorio came out and each one of them used Revelation Dance on the poor Trainer.

 **Three Fletchlings.**

The Fletchlings used Flamethrower on the Trainer.

 **Two Pidgeots**

The Pidgetos used Peck on the Trainer.

 **And a Delibird with a pair tree.**

Then the Delibird gave the Pokemon Pairs once again.

* * *

Then the next day, (Boy a glutton for punishment eh?)

 **On the fifth day of Christmas My Professor gave to me.**

Wait no Pokeballs this time what gives-oh no.

 **Five Pikachus!**

Each of the five Pikachu used Thunder shock on the Trainer.

And here we go again!

 **Four Orcorios**

Using Revelation Dance.

 **Three Fletchlings**

Using Flamethrower.

 **Two Pidgeots**

Using Peck.

 **And a Delibird with a pair tree.**

The Delibird giving out pairs to the Pokemon. What no love for the Trainer?

* * *

Then the….Ok we all know where this is going so for the rest of the song-fic I'm going to skip to the Trainer being at Oak's house. Okay good.

 **On the sixth day of Christmas my Professor gave to me.**

Oak tossed six Pokeballs. Doesn't he used to give out one Pokeball to a Trainer?

 **Six Rowlets a sleeping.**

Six Rowlets are just sleeping at the Trainer's feet. Well that is a change.

Oh boy here it comes.

 **Five Pikachus!**

Thunderbolt attack.

 **Four Oricorio**

A Revelation Dance.

 **Three Fletchlings**

A Flamethrower.

 **Two Pidgetos**

Peck attack.

 **And a Delibird with a Pair Tree.**

Pairs for all the Pokemon and once again noun for the Trainer.

 **On the seven days of Christmas my Professor gave to me.**

Professor Oak rolled seven Pokeballs.

 **Seven Swanna a swimming.**

And by swimming we mean Surf. Poor Trainer nearly drowned.

 **Six Rowlets a sleeping.**

Despite the attack they slept.

 **Five Pikachus!**

THUNDER AND WATER DON'T MIX! Ouch.

 **Four Oricorio**

No more dance attacks please!

 **Three Fletchlings**

Who would have thought that tiny birds could spit out hot flames!

 **Two Pidgetos**

Why do they continue to do this to their Trainer?

 **And a Delibird with a Pair Tree.**

Where do that bird keep getting all of those trees?

 **On the eighth days of Christmas My Professor gave to me.**

"Please no more," Thought the Trainer.

 **Eight Miltanks a-milking.**

Wait what?

Eight of the Miltanks gave the Trainer each a bottle of their milk. Something tells me That Trainer is going to need it.

 **Seven Swannas a swimming.**

Here comes the wave!

 **Six Rowlets a sleeping.**

How are they not awake yet!

 **Five Pikachus!**

"WHY SO MANY THUNDERSHOCKS!?"

 **Four Oricorios**

"They dance very good but why the attacks!?"

 **Three Fletchlings**

"NO MORE FLAMETHORWER!"

 **Two Pidgetos**

"Why couldn't I get a Pidgy? OUCH ENOGUH WITH THE PECKING!"

 **And a Delibird with a Pair tree**

"YOUR NO HELP!"

 **On the ninth day of Christmas My Professor gave to me**

"Professor Oak, please stop I got enough," said The Trainer.

 **Nine Kirlias Dancing.**

The Trainer waited for an attack but the Kirlias just stated dancing like they where in a Nutcracker Ballet.

The Trainer loved their dancing and watched them….than remembered the other Pokemon.

 **Eight Miltanks a Milking.**

Drink it all up. You need that HP!

 **Seven Swannas a Swimming.**

 **Six Rowlets a Sleeping**

 **Five Pikachus!**

 **Four Oricorios**

 **Three Fletchlings**

 **Two Pidgeots**

How is it that those Kirlia's managed to dodge those attacks?

 **And A Delibird with a Pair Tree.**

Why is Oak doing this to the poor kid?

 **On the tenth day of Christmas My Professor gave to me.**

"Even though I wish he stopped."

 **Ten Mienfoos a leaping**

The Mienfoo started doing leaps all around the room. Well at least they are one of the Pokemon that won't attack you.

 **Nine Kirlias Dancing**

 **Eight Miltanks a Milking**

Oh boy here comes the pain.

 **Seven Swannas a swimming**

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE GETTING WET?!"

 **Six Rowlets a sleeping**

 **Five Pikachus!**

 **Four Oricorios**

 **Three Fletchlings**

 **Two Pidgetos**

 **And a Delibird with a Pair Tree.**

"Hey Z-King, How much do I have to suffer?" asked the Trainer breaking the Fourth wall.

"Oh just about two more."

"I hope I live this long."

 **On the eleventh day of Christmas My Professor gave to me.**

"The limit is six Pokemon Oak. SIX!" cried The Trainer.

 **Eleven Beedrills Drilling.**

"OH COME ON!"

The Trainer ran from the oncoming Beedrills.

 **Ten Mienfoos a Leaping**

 **Nine Kirlias Dancing**

 **Eight Miltanks a Milking**

 **Seven Swannas Swimming**

 **Six Rowlets a Sleeping**

 **Five Pikachus!**

 **Four Oricorios**

 **Three Fletchlings**

 **Two Pidgeots**

 **And a Delibird with a Pair Tree.**

"Okay Random Trainer this is the last day."

"OH THANK ARCEUS!"

 **On the twelfth day of Christmas My Professor gave to me.**

"Please be something nice. Please be something nice," prayed the Trainer.

 **Twelfth Koffings Coffing.**

The Trainer ducked, "Hey cover your mouth….OH NO HERE THEY COME AGAIN!"

 **Eleven Beedrills Drilling**

 **Ten Mienfoos a Leaping**

 **Nine Kirlias a Dancing**

 **Eight Miltanks a Milking**

 **Seven Swannas a Swimming**

 **Six Rowlets a Sleeping**

 **FIVE PIKACHUS!**

 **Four Oricorios**

 **Three Fletchlings**

 **Two Pidgeots**

 **And A Delibird with a Pair Tree!**

The Trainer fell to the ground in pain but managed to walk to Professor Oak.

"Professor, Why do you keep giving me all these Pokemon?" The Trainer asked.

Professor Oak chuckled, "You know what they say, tis the season and all."

"Okay but why do they keep attacking me?"

Professor Oak laughed, "Oh that is easy. You don't have enough Badges to make them listen to you."

The Trainer's eyes widen and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Then a Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Professor Oak, thus knocking him out.

And now you know why Pokemon Trainers only have six Pokemon at a time.

MERRY CHIRSTAMS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

The End

 _Author's Note, This one was a hard one to do. Mainly just hopping that I don't mess up on it._


End file.
